


Picturesque

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine sends some pictures with Kurt to New York. When Kurt finds them, he's scandalized and suddenly, more than eager to return home. [3 drabbles slammed together]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque

New York was wonderful. Even though Kurt had only been there for a couple hours, he was dazzled by its glamour already. He knew that this was the city he wanted to spend the rest of his life in. The weather, the lights, the bustle of people -- all of it was so different from Lima. The only thing Kurt needed to make this city more perfect, more exciting, was Blaine, but he hadn’t been able to do anything but give Kurt a lingering farewell at his doorstep the day before. It was truly a pity; Kurt knew Blaine would have loved sneaking onto the Wicked stage almost as much and he and Rachel had.

But that was past now. They were back in their hotel already, getting ready for the long night before battle and Kurt was unpacking his bag to find his pajamas, when a scattering of photos fell onto the floor. He bent to pick them up, confused because he was sure these didn’t belong to him, but when he finally got a good look at them -- at the amount of Blaine’s bare skin they showed -- a vaguely horrified, “Oh my god,” slipped past his lips. The girls perked up at once, making noises of inquiry and interest. “Nothing,” he told them quickly, clutching the photos to his chest. “Excuse me, ladies. I need to make a quick phone call.

*

Blaine spent the first day of Kurt’s trip to NYC with New Directions on edge. He knew it wasn’t likely that Kurt would have found the pictures yet, but he couldn’t wait until Kurt did. It was a push for something greater than they’d managed yet — a deeper intimacy they knew was ahead but had yet to really discuss. Their relationship had a recognized emotional quality to it, but this was a bit different.

It was past ten when he got the call.

Kurt’s voice was a harsh whisper, disregarding their usual greetings to jump directly into panic. “ _Blaine_ , what do you think you’re doing? Those pictures dropped out of my bag in front of the girls!”

Blaine asked, “Did they see them?”

“Of course not,” Kurt said. “I can’t let them see pictures of you... Like that.”

Smiling into his receiver, Blaine thought of how Kurt must have gathered them frantically in order to avoid letting the pictures be seen. It was true that they weren’t meant to be shared, but the fact that Kurt had definitely got a good look at them himself was enough to let Blaine ask, “Which one is your favorite?”

“Blaine...”

“Or have you not decided yet?”

Kurt was quiet for a moment but Blaine could hear his breath -- heavy, slow, and fighting for calm. When Kurt spoke at last, his voice betrayed his state of mind. Blaine only ever heard that slight roughness after they made out, but there it was, purring into his ear from hundreds of miles away, and all he’d done was slip a few pictures into Kurt’s bag as a surprise.

“The one where you’re on your knees,” Kurt said. “With your hand... With it around your-- God, don’t make me say it. I’m outside my room, hiding with the vending machines.”

Blaine chuckled. “Fine,” he agreed. “But what about the picture made it your favorite? Surely you can explain that without saying the word ‘cock’.”

Kurt made a pained noise. “Is this some kind of punishment? Are you mad at me for leaving Dalton or for coming to New York?”

“What? No, of course not.” Blaine had only been trying to break the ice on the sex subject. Honestly.

Kurt went on: “Because that’s the only reason I can think of for why you would send me pictures of how hard you get for me when I’m too far away to do anything about it.”

This was the awkward moment when Blaine realized he’d never gotten so hard, so fast, in his life. Ever. Until Kurt said those words. “Oh,” he breathed, reaching between his legs to alleviate some of the pressure. “And if you were here?”

Blaine thought he could hear the smugness in Kurt’s soft laugh. He definitely heard it in his question, “Blaine, are you hard now?”

“Yes.” Very.

“Do you think you’ll still get hard for me when I get back?”

Nodding to himself as he gave his cock a good squeeze, Blaine said, “Absolutely.” There was no question of it.

Kurt hummed, low and thoughtful and -- Blaine hoped -- a bit pleased. “Then you’ll find out after Nationals. Goodnight, Blaine, and thanks for the pictures. I really do love them.”

Then he hung up.

*

Blaine had expected to a certain degree that he and Kurt would be having sex when Kurt got home from Nationals. He just hadn’t fully appreciated what Kurt might have in mind. Which wasn’t to say he hadn’t wondered what Kurt was thinking. He’d wondered plenty, especially when Kurt started talking about New York and them and their future -- both of them inevitably drifting into silence, leaving Blaine to think about how utterly domestic and married they were going to be between bouts of crazy, wild sex.

Between that conversation and now, Blaine absolutely forgot that his fantasies meant that, eventually, the crazy, wild sex had to start somewhere. Which is how Blaine ended up being a little surprised to find himself being hussled into Kurt’s bedroom one second and flat on Kurt’s bed the next and then with his cock in Kurt’s mouth in the second after that.

“Jesus Christ,” Blaine said, helplessly moaning at the reality of hot wet slide of Kurt’s mouth around him when all he’d dared before was daydreaming. When he looked down, he could watch himself getting taken inbetween those lips past the fierce blush and the dip of Kurt's lashes and the loose curl over his forehead. It was, at once, beautiful and obscene. Then, Kurt moaned, yanking Blaine’s pants down another inch before sliding his hands under Blaine’s ass to grope him, to urge him to move his hips. “Fuck,” Blaine said and did as he was told.

He shifted in small circles at first, watching as Kurt’s mouth opened up around him, as he held still and let Blaine be the one in control of the depth, but now and then, he also slid his cock further. It was never by too much, just enough to feel the tip hit the back of Kurt’s mouth and the sudden tightening around his cock, but every time, Kurt would squeeze around Blaine’s ass and make a soft noise afterward, like he wanted it or wanted more.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped, head hanging toward his shoulder as he watched Kurt at work.

He said Kurt’s name again, wanting to tell him that he was close, but Kurt ignored him. In a strike of desperation, Blaine covered the back of Kurt’s neck with a palm and slid his fingers into Kurt’s hair, intending to drag him off if necessary. But as soon as his fingers had curled into a fist, nails catching on Kurt’s scalp, Kurt was taking him all the way down to the root, pulling against Blaine’s hold and swallowing around him once, twice, until he came with a shout.

“So,” Blaine said, after he found his voice again -- and his brain, and his everything. “Pictures were a good idea?”

Kurt smiled and kissed him quite filthily, then said: “Very good idea, honey.”


End file.
